There will come a day
by floro13
Summary: The day they were to die was a day like any other. Who could have known what was to come that night? ONESHOT Warning: may cause tears!


**Hello friends! I'm in a bit of a morbid mood today, probably with the return of tonsillitis for the 7th time this year (seventh! How is that justified!). So I have decided to write this, not all too happy one-shot. I am working on my other stories, but have been shut up in bed for a while, so haven't been able to get to a comp. They are in progress though. Hope you… enjoy to some extent… Please tell me what you think (this is my first one-shot btw).**

**R xxx**

'Sirius, no! Would you stop… Sirius, please, I really don't think-'

Lily's pleas continued to no avail. Despite the fact that Sirius had recently turned twenty-one, Lily still doubted his mental age reached past seven. And while in his animagus form, he liked to pretend he couldn't understand her… a blatant lie obviously, but not being an animagus herself, Lily wasn't to know. But she had her hunches, especially since her young son had recently learned the word 'sit' which the large dog would obey rigidly.

'Sit,' came a small voice, complimenting her thoughts precisely. Padfoot loyally rested back on his haunches with the infant still suspended by his trousers in the mouth of the animal.

Harry squealed with delight as the movement swung him back and forwards. H clapped his tiny hands together, beaming up at his mother, torn between despair and pride.

'Sit sit sit sit sit!' giggled baby Harry, and Snuffles obliged by climbing onto the large, squashy red sofa and snuggling up.

'No! Bad Snuffles!' scolded Lily and she ran over to the huge canine and attempted to shove him off the sofa. 'It's… not… sanitary…'

'Having fun darling?' said an amused voice from the kitchen door. James Potter, tall and incredibly handsome with trademark scruffy black hair and large smiling hazel eyes, was leaning against the doorframe, clearly amused at the problem now facing his wife.

'James,' breathed Lily, abandoning the stubborn Padfoot and embracing her husband. 'How was work?'

'Can't tell you,' grinned James, kissing her lightly on the lips. Lily rolled her eyes. Four months previously, James had abandoned his career as a professional Quidditch player (much to the distress of his team, the Tutshill Tornadoes) to work as Head of Magical Law Enforcement within the Department of Mysteries- terming him an Unspeakable Auror. It was a very high powered and dangerous job, involving a lot of spy-work teamed with strategic planning with regards to the movement of the Death Eaters.

Lily's own work as a journalist with the Daily Prophet allowed her flexible work hours, but as a result they required a babysitter. And one can guess who whole-heartedly agreed to take on such a job. If not, here's a clue: he is, at the current moment, spreading fleas all over the Potter's house while carrying their one year-old son in his mouth.

Sirius was every caring mother's nightmare. He was, giving him his due, a very devoted godfather come uncle, but his influence was probably as good as James's. Which isn't saying much. Lily had caught him, not even two weeks ago, trying her son on Firewhisky! Merlin speed the day Sirius learned a little parental responsibility.

'So what have you done today, wifelet?' James asked, blissfully ignoring Harry who was currently attempting to climb into Snuffle's mouth.

'Not a lot. I was going to go into the office this afternoon which is why Sirius came over and… SIRIUS! HARRY, NO! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!'

Extracting her son from his jaws, Lily smacked Sirius hard on the backside, causing him to (finally) jump off the sofa, growling at her softly.

'Oh, stop that,' Lily said, waving him away. 'You should know better that to let anyone near your mouth. It's just disgusting. No, don't give me that look Sirius. Stop it Sirius, I'm serious...' she paused, drew breath and said to the hulking beast at her feet (which was now grinning, if such a thing it possible). 'If you dare make a joke out of that, I will personally see to it that you are stuck as that wretched beast forever… with extra fleas.'

With a soft pop, the dog at her feet materialised into a man- a very handsome, rugged man with an almost impossibly cheeky grin on his face.

Standing up, he tried the puppy-dog look on her again. 'Aww, come on Lils, you know I'm the cutest canine around.' He sat down lazily on the sofa, only to jump up again almost immediately. 'Damn it woman, I think you've left a bruise,' he said dejectedly, tenderly rubbing the spot where Lily had hit him. 'Well, I'm hungry. Let's have supper.' And with that, he grabbed her by the hand that wasn't occupied with Harry, and dragged her into the kitchen. James followed, chuckling- even in the depths of war, Sirius' appetite wouldn't be stunted.

'Do you think he'd notice if I tried to feed him dog food?' muttered Lily to James, who snorted despite himself, distracting Sirius from his cupboard-raiding activity.

'What?' he asked suspiciously.

'Oh, nothing darling,' Lily said, a little too sweetly and flashing him a dazzling smile.

'Do you know how beautiful you are looking today?' James asked, yanking her into his arms. 'I'm going to have to kiss you, darling wife of mine.'

'Pity,' Lily breathed.

'You'd have thought two years of marriage would have cooled them off a bit,' Sirius said sagely to Harry who looked blankly up at him, then compensated by saying 'Sit!' to which Sirius just laughed. Harry, however, didn't seem to understand the joke and wondered why his command hadn't worked. There was only one course of action- bawl your eyes out.

The kitchen shook violently, cups and plates falling off their pins on the wall and smashing to the floor. The candles on the table burned red and started melting at five times the speed they had been.

'Honestly Sirius! Can't you keep the baby under control for just two minutes?' yelled Lily over the roaring noise in the room. She ran over to Harry with his favourite miniature Snitch in an attempt to pacify him but to no avail. James tired tickling him, but that just made him scream all the louder and Lily had to shove him off before irreparable damage ensued.

Eventually, Sirius changed into Padfoot, licked Harry on the cheek (to extra protests from his mother) and promptly sat down heavily on the vibrating floor. Harry immediately ceased his screaming onslaught and giggled so hard that the effects on the kitchen were almost as bad as when he'd been crying. They had realised from the day he was born how powerful this child would grow to be (when he transfigured the Midwife into a small Dalmatian) and this was just one more obvious sign.

It took an hour to clean up the kitchen.

'Well,' said Sirius, slightly placated by a full stomach, 'that was delicious Lils, thanks.'

'You're welcome,' she said graciously. She might get frustrated beyond belief with some of his antics, but he was great fun really. Like an exasperating younger brother… except for the fact that he was older than her… Well, younger in mental age then.

'You got any plans for this evening Padfoot?' James asked, helping himself to more treacle tart (it was his favourite after all).

'Technically no, but I think I might go and check on Peter.'

'That would be great,' said Lily, as always terrified for the well being of their friend, not just because his safety depended on theirs, but because they had no wish to lose any more of their friends this war. 'Send him our love and a kiss, won't you?'

'Course I will,' said Sirius, standing up from the table and clearing his plate to the side. 'Although I doubt a kiss will have quite the desired effect coming from me.'

'Do you want to stay the night?' asked James. 'Your bedroom's available if you'd like it.'

'That would be great,' replied Sirius. 'I'm taking my bike so I should be back around eleven, if that's okay?'

'No problem mate.'

'Take care Siri,' Lily said quietly. She wasn't entirely sure why she said this, she just felt it important.

Sirius regarded her slightly, no grin plastering his face this time. 'You too,' he said, quite solemnly. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and did likewise to his small godson who was beginning to nod off in his highchair.

'Do you want a kiss to Prongs?'

'Sod off,' grinned James standing up, but clasped his friend's hand and gave him a brotherly hug anyway.

'See you later,' said Sirius, pulling on his cloak and disapparating with a small crack, completely unaware he had just made his final goodbye to his best friends.

Once they had (finally) got Harry into bed, James and Lily could be found curled up on the couch together chatting quietly, waiting for Sirius to return.

Lily looked up at the clock yet again- it was eleven thirty. Sirius should have been back by now…

She voiced her thoughts to James, but he just laughed it off casually, saying he probably found a nice little country pub on his way back and hadn't managed to drag himself out yet. Lily however, couldn't make so light of the situation. In times like these, it was their job to keep 'constant vigilance', as Alastor so kindly reminded them every time he visited.

By ten to twelve, even James was starting to get slightly worried. He considered flooing to Dumbledore, but that plan was scrapped when he realised he had no idea where Dumbledore was.

'We really need to get one of those clocks like Molly and Arthur have,' murmured Lily.

'I shall get us one tomorrow,' grinned James. Lily smiled up at him and he leant down to kiss her. It was true that even after two years, the love he felt for Lily, _his _Lily, hadn't faded. And he prayed every day that it never would.

They were suddenly interrupted by a low rumble that shook the house ever so slightly.

'Padfoot's bike,' breathed James, the relief evident in his voice. But to Lily, something wasn't right. The rumbling was growing ever louder, and closer. Even Sirius' bike didn't get that loud, monstrous contraption though it was.

'No,' breathed Lily, but it went unheard in the roaring that now enveloped their house. Both got off the couch, and clasped each other's hand tightly. And then the sound stopped dead.

The silence was beyond ominous, and even James- ever optimistic- knew that something had gone dreadfully wrong.

The slow crunch of gravel outside the house was enough to set both hearts racing. A deadly cold had settled over the house, and the streetlamps at the end of the driveway had been extinguished.

'I love you,' James whispered.

'I love you too.'

Breaking apart their hands, James moved forward to the curtain and lowered one eye to the gap, holding his breath, knowing what he was going to see. He nudged the curtain aside slightly, but that was enough for him to see the skeletal figure and blood red eyes staring straight back at him, a lethal grin attached to the lipless mouth.

'Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-'

Blind panic now surrounded Lily, her thoughts torn between her son and her husband. James turned quickly, a solitary tear sliding down his cheek to match the one sliding down Lily's.

'Go,' he whispered silently.

She dashed from the room, colliding with the doorframe as she did so but blind to the pain in her shoulder. She dashed for the stairs and was barely on the landing before she heard the front door slam open, followed by several loud cracks as it split from its hinges.

As she sprinted for Harry's room she heard an inhumane cackle of laughter and several shouts of spells. She dived into her son's room where he was lying, wide awake yet silent as the grave, as if he knew that it was imperative for them to remain quiet.

Lily picked her son up and huddled with him in the corner of the room, knowing that escape was impossible with the only exit currently in full view of their attacker. How long she sat there, she had no idea. Her ears blocked out all sound until she heard feet lightly climbing the stairs. She froze, knowing what would be coming through their door any second now.

And, sure enough, the door burst open revealing that terrible silhouette against the bright lights of the landing. Lily jumped to her feet, shielding Harry in her arms.

'Well then, my pretty. How are we this evening?' came the high-pitched voice of the Dark Lord, in an almost courteous tone. 'I trust you enjoyed your last evening with your dear husband… What a brave fighter that boy was.'

Lily looked into that awful face, now barely a metre away, and spat straight into it, knowing she would pay the consequences.

'Dear dear, what manners. Were it not for more pressing matters, I would have to find a nice little reward for that. As it happens, I am not here for you.'

Lily started at that. What could he possibly want if he were not here to kill her- goodness knows she'd insulted and escaped him enough times.

'Hand over the child,' bit the poisonous voice. Lily froze, and then began to scream as he leant for Harry,

'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'

'Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside, now…'

'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…' Lily cried. She would have willingly given every bone and every drop of blood for her son. Blood? Blood! 'Take me, please take me instead!'

'STAND ASIDE!'

'Please- I'll do anything-'

Voldemort did not realise until fifteen years later why he hesitated at that point. _It's just another worthless mudblood_ he kept telling himself. Yet still he paused before dealing the final blow.

His corrupted mind however, got the better of him and he screeched to the night, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Lily hit the floor like a stone, the curse having taken it's full effect, hitting her squarely in the chest. Harry was still nestled in her arms, yet still deathly quiet.

'And now my friend,' whispered Voldemort, 'it is your turn.'

Harry looked up at his nemesis, as defiantly a year old child is able to, and smiled… ever so slightly.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' he screamed again. But for the final time that war…

'…_**and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal… for neither can live while the other survives…'**_


End file.
